Jealousy
by Darkness Nemesis
Summary: Momoi Satsuki was headed at her fianceé's home ,the former captain of the Toou. but she see somenthing the she doesn't have see. Warning: Yaoi. Main Pairing: AoKise, MidoTaka, Kise/Takao. Mentioned: Imayoshi/Momoi, KagaKuro, Himuro/Murasakibara, Akashi/Mibuchi.


**Author note**

Hi, this is the first chapther of my new long fic. I hope you like it. Warning: Yaoi. Read and review. Next chapter, Friday. Tomorrow the second chapter of Quarrel.

Momoi Satsuki was headed at her fianceé's home ,the former captain of the Toou. It was really a nice spring day. The sun was warm and there was a slight breeze that caressing her hair. Suddenly, her attention was attracted by two voices that she had known. There were two basketball players whom she knew very well.  
She decided to go to say hello, but suddenly something blocked her. She remained stationary, stunned. The two players meanwhile seemed to not have not noticed her.

"It will be my imagination." she said, continuing to walk.

However she meeting again the two players and she seen the same scene that he had seen the first day.

"I do not believe to my eyes. What do i do?I must warn the others, or keep the things that i have seen for me?" the girl wondered to herself.

She sighed, undecided about what she had to do. She yelped when her cell phone began to ring. She looked at the screen and saw a sms, was _Akashi_. _  
_

_Satsuki, it's a long time that we do not see each other. I know that seeing together Tetsuya and Kagami make you suffer, and I understand that, but i would like your presence tomorrow evening at 7 after basket practice.__I Do not accept excuses. Akashi  
_

She sighed, Tetsuya and Kagami engagement passed sharply in the second floor. Now she had another problem, much bigger than a house. What she had to do? She looked at the mobile phone, then answered.

_I will be there. See you tomorrow. Satsuki._

The appointment with the GOM's former members , arrived earlier than planned. She was outside the entrance of the school, while she waited Aomine Daiki, her childhood friend.

"I hope that Akashi not noticing that something is wrong, otherwise it will be difficult to hide what i saw. Then_ he_ will be there. This is a big problem." She thought,worried.

Her tought were interrupted by a poke in her sides.

She jumped laughing:"Daiki, how many times I have to say that I hate the tickling." She said.

"All of this chaos for a bit of tickling. Rather, I noticed that you're strange. Imayoshi has done something that he doesn't?" he asked, protective.

"No, things are going well between us. He is very sweet and gentle." she replied.

"I understand, then you're concerned about the meeting with Tetsu." Aomine asked.

"Not so much, really i am just a little tired, but i promised Akashi-that i would come this evening." she replied.

"I understand, I believe that Akashi has intention to clarify things between you and Tetsu." Aomine said.

"I believe also. Mah we will see. Let's Go now or we will arrive in late and don't want to be scolded by Akashi for your fault." she said teasing him.

Aomine pouted, she laughed.

Aomine was right, when they arrived at the appointment, Akashi leaves her and Kuroko alone. They talked a lot and she wish him to be happy with Kagami. Then they heard a loud laugh

"Tetsu-kun, wait a moment." she said. "Daiki, Midorin, Musarakin, Akashi come out."

"You too, Kagami-kun, Himuro-san." Kuroko said

"Kaga-chin It s your fault." Musarkibara said

"It is their fault, these two idiots were tickling my sides." Kagami snapped.

"Because you had not reply to your questions. Taiga." Himuro said.

"Honestly, you are three child." Akashi said.

"I agree. Shall we enter'" Kuroko said.

"We have to wait for Kise-chin. He is too late." Musarakibara said.

"No, we can enter. Ryouta text me. He said that he have an important test on Monday, so he will not came." Akashi said.

"This is strange, even if he have test, he never miss our appointment." Kuroko said

Momoi frozen, but fortunately anyone noticed that, or she hopes that.

"I have to agree. He is always so excited for our GOM'S appointment." Midorima said

"I'm sure that he will came next time. Let's go to eat." Momoi said not noticing Akashi's gaze on her.

The evening was quite pleasant and fun and Momoi forget for a moment the problem that troubled her.

"I have to say that we had eat really well here, I hadn't imagined that one as you could have so it is good taste. Kagami-kun." Akashi said.

"You, how do you dare." Kagami snapped.

"Kagami-kun, Akashi-kun is just teasing you. Akashi-kun please don't tease my boyfriend." Kuroko said.

"Why aren't we going to the park near here, there is a basketball court." Himuro proposed.

"There is another park a little more distant from here, it's biggest. Why we don't go there." Momoi proposed, that was the park where ... No she had to convince them to go there.

"No, we will go here." Akashi said looking intensely her.

Momoi sigh, starting to hope.

Shortly after they arrived at the park. Momoi looked around, fortunately there was nobody there at that hour.

_**How wrong she was.**_

Two figure make her frozen. It was happened what she feared.

In front of them, careless of everything Takao Kazunari and Kise Ryota were kissing each other.

She averted her eyes,and that be enough to understand that the troubles had only just begun.


End file.
